taiyou_no_iefandomcom-20200214-history
Ano Ko to Boku no Ie:Chapter 2
Love Letter 'is the 2nd chapter of Taamo's Ano Ko to Boku no Ie. Summary This time, it is a male character named Kochi who walks Kai, the dog. It begins to rain, and they take shelter under a roof, when a girl joins them. She greets Kai, but then starts to cry. Kochi asks what is wrong, and she responded that her dog died recently, and he understands and remains quiet. A while later, she thanks him and asks for his name. He replies and says he usually walks him around this time, so she can meet Kai if she wants. Once the rain stopped, she leaves. The next day, they meet again, and Kochi says that it won't rain today, however, it started to rain. She brought an umbrella, and they shared it together. As they walk, she asks if she can come see Kai tomorrow as well. Then Kai guesses the Kochi is thinking how if those words were directed at himself, it'll be nice because he is also in love. The next morning, Kochi meets the girl at school, surprised. He asks what she is doing here, and she responds she will be a substitute teacher, and tells him that she didn't know he was a student here, accidenly calling his name as Kai. She tells him that he scared her because she didn't know that he was younger than her. Kochi replies that Kai is the school dog, so she can see him anytime, while thinking how he thought she was much younger. In class, the students teases her by asking her personal questions. Kochi gets irritated and yells at them. The class pays attention, and she introduces herself as the substitute teacher named Konishi Megumi. Kochi explains the situation to Kai, when Megumi comes to see him. She greets Kai, and thanks Kochi for what he did in class, then runs off. Then, Kochi asks Kai why people have age differences. Back in school, he and his friend notices that sensei if very popular, and his friend tells him she will be leaving in two weeks. Today is his last day to walk Kai, so he won't be able to her anymore. Afterschool, she comes, and Kochi wants to tell her that it's his last day, but she came to see Kai so it didn't matter. She asks if he is walking him and says yes. Then she asks if she can tag along. As they walk, Kochi keeps changing his decision, so at the end he was unable to tell her. Back in school, he makes sure he tells her, but then is stopped by someone confessing to her in the classroom. She thanks him for telling her but she rejects him. Kochi feels like those words were directed at him and is heart becomes empty, according to Kai. When she leaves, she meets Kochi, and asks if he has something to say, but he lies and tells her he doesnt. The next day, Sensei comes to meet Kai and Kochi, but instead sees another person there. She asks where Kochi is, and the girl responds how the process works, everyone has a chance to walk Kai, and today it is her turn. The girl asks if she wants to give him a message, but she declines her offer. Back in school, the girl asks Kochi to write a farewell letter to Sensei. While he does, the girl tells Kochi that Sensei thought he was in charge of Kai. He asks if she accompanies Kai everyday. She responds that she didn't come with her, so in class he wonders why she didnt go. In the last class lesson for Sensei, she tells Kai to read. The students tell her Kai isn't in the classroom, but still Kochi rises and begins to read. Sensei drops her chalk and he picks it up for her and says "Don't give up." At the farewell party, Sensei was handed the letters the class wrote for her, and she notices she got a letter from Kai. She reads it with the confession in there. At Kai's home, Kochi tells him he ran away, and starts to leave when Kai tries to stop him because he has a feeling that she will come. She does come, and tells him that she got a love letter from Kai, and asks if what is says is true. He replies yes and she tells him it is pretty sly of him even though she uses Kai as an excuse too. When he tries to say something to sensei, she interupts that she isn't a teacher anymore, and tells him to call her Megumi. In Kai's thoughts, he says he hates guys, and using his name to deceive others, but seeing them happy isn't that bad either. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Chapter 1 || Chapter 2 || Chapter 2.5 || Chapter 3 || Chapter 4.1 || Chapter 4.2 Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Works by Taamo